


Penetration in 4 Dimensions

by Jascal



Series: Elena Lechasseur: Tetrasumere [1]
Category: Elena Lechasseur
Genre: Anal Sex, Broken Bones, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Other, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Tetraphilia, how many holes can one demon fill, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jascal/pseuds/Jascal
Summary: A demonic summoning, gone better than expected.





	1. Chapter 1

          Elena looked upon the fruits of her labors, and trembled. She stood bare chested in front of a large runic circle, it had taken her hours to chisel the lines just so. Longer still to find a stone canvas large enough to hold the seal. But she had done it. No one had believed she'd make it this far. “Too young, too eager,” they had said. Elena chanted the ancient rite and began to ceremoniously drive her dagger into the unconscious lamb before of her.

 

   Should she be successful, she would be the youngest to ever seal a deal like this with such a powerful demon. Elena was a hungry young witch, only 22, and she hoped that this demon would be her meal ticket. The circle

glowed, and a self-contained black hole consumed the inner ring of the circle. Two massive paws stretched forth from the abyss, digging powerful talons into the stone work. Then, two more. The four arms strained, pulling a devilish horned head and heavily muscled torso forth from the inky blackness. A grotesquely stretched feline foot ending in onyx claws cratered the pavement, trailing dark smoke behind it.

 

   The demon stood at twice her height, with four heavily muscled humanoid arms ending in massive, furred, clawed hands. A charcoal skinned human torso with bare breast tapered into trunk-like feline legs. A feminine face grinned maliciously down at Elena, sharp teeth protecting from its lips. Elena's eyes focused lower, below the tapered fur around its hips, at the massive dark cock hanging between the demons legs. A thick, reptilian tail curled around the demons furred thigh, and extended towards Elena like a curious viper. It stopped as it collided with the barrier formed by the runes. The demons wicked smile faltered, descending into an unhappy grimace. It stepped toward the barrier, and pressed a large paw against the transparent wall, snarling like a tiger. It levelled it's red glowing eyes at Elena, and words spilled from the demon's maw like hundreds of overlapping whispers, “You underestimate Maerrik if you think these feeble wards will suffice, fledgling.” The words scraped on Elena's mind like sandpaper. She realized her posture had wavered since the demons arrival. Maerriks presence was intimidating, they towered over Elena's plush naked frame. She straightened and jutted out her chin defiantly, “The circle is as strong as it needs to be, Im not an idiot, there are redundancies in place to keep you in check.” Maerrik snarled that deep bassy tiger snarl, and drew a claw across the barrier. A small rift in the magical barrier trailed behind the claw, sparking and sputtering arcane energy. Before the demon could damage the barrier further, however, transparent restraints locked around their wrist and pulled them bodily away from the barrier. Invisible bonds of energy bound the restraints to the floor, tightening until the demon was forced to kneel. All four hands bound at the wrist to the floor, Maerrik’s back arched from the strain, still attempting to defy their chains. They were pulled so low that their eyes were now equal to the plump little witch's, they scoffed in that whispering voice, “You must be daft to chain Maerrik, this indignity will not stand. I will eat you alive little witch.” Elena stepped to the barrier, calm and collected now, and drew an arch way in the air with her finger. Stepping through the newly made door, she was bathed in the red glow of Maerrik’s eyes. The warm light cast upon her full figure accentuated her naked curves, and reflected off of her hands, still coated in drying lambs blood. The chains restricted farther, forcing the demon to lie back against their heels, the bend pronouncing their breast and hardening cock. Elena stroked Maerrik's face, now easily accessible at that height. “That is the idea yes,” she purred as she drew runes in blood around the demons neck. “Behave,” she whispered in their ear. The binding spell set in with a sparkle of energy. Elena hiked one pillowy thigh up and over Maerrik's face, holding her cunt just over their mouth. “Now get to work Maerrik,” she commanded with a flick of her wrist, causing the runes on their neck to glow. Maerrik growled, their reptilian tail flicking back and forth like an impatient cat, but begrudgingly set to the task. 

 

 Maerrik's prehensile tongue rose up like a viper, arching and spiraling upwards. It was impossibly long, seeming to stretch as far as it needed, and thicker than a logging rope. It curled upward, the forked tip touched to the mound above Elena's cunt before it slid smoothly back. The fork slithered over her clit and parted her folds. it continued back until she could feel the tip at the base of her spine, and the broad surface pressing against her ass. She gasped at the contact, despite knowing it was coming.  Maerrik's tongue was wet and slick, textured with small bumps like sharkskin. And it was oh so warm to the touch, almost hot, like a freshly drawn bath. She grabbed the thick horns that spiraled out from Maerrik's head and supported her weight on them, she could feel Maerrik's neck muscles tighten to compensate. “Dont move.” The runes glowed as the command took hold and Maerrik froze in place. Elena took a shaky breath as she began to rock her voluptuous hips along their tongue. She ran her clit in long strokes along Maerrik's broad, rough tongue, the texture rapidly reducing her to a wet panting mess. Her rhythm became inconsistent, and she blocked needily, her wetness began to drip and roll down along Maerrik's tongue. The demon growled deep in their chest as it started  to splash against their face, and the taste filled their mouth. Maerrik's fingers twitched almost imperceptibly. Elena struggled to maintain her concentration on her spells as she kept kanting her hips, “U-use your t-tongue.” She practically whispered it, but the runes still flickered and the command took hold. Maerrik's head was freed and they dutifully set to work, their tongue slid back and forth between Elena's folds, and along her ass. She could feel Maerrik's saliva thickly coated on her, before the forked tip probed into Elena's behind. She moaned softly at the sensation of the broad tongue that rubbed over her clit while also delivering into her ass. She smiled and looked down at Maerrik between her thick thighs, running a hand thru their hair, “~oh~, good girl.” Maerrik grunted indignantly, but continued to work, the tongue grew thicker the deeper it pushed into her. Her breaths grew more shallow as she came closer to the edge, she ground desperately against the tongue stroking her cunt and driving into her ass. Her spell flickered for just a moment. Maerrik's hands moved like lightning as soon as the opening appeared, they grasped Elena's ankles and pulled her forcefully down, practically impaling Elena on their tongue. Panic flashed in Elena's mind for a moment, but only a moment, as an intense orgasm burred her body. The new thickness in her ass and the rough texture swiping faster and faster over her cunt sent her over the edge, and her magic failed. The barrier formed by the runes exploded into panes of light like a stained glass window, shattering outward and fading to nothing. The restraints around Maerrik's wrist quickly followed. Elena shook and quaked, hands knotted in the demon's hair and around their horns. Her mind was still in a fog as one of Maerrik's massive furred hands squeezes around her plump waist, claws digging into her soft flesh. Before she could do anything the demon tossed her across the circle. Elena attempted to kickstart her spells back up, but the demon’s lizard like tail lashed out and constricts around her throat and drags her to the foot of the towering demon. Maerrik's voice scraped on her skull, “You've gotten in over your head, little one and now you're going to drown.” 

   Elena sat, perched on her knees, gazing up at the massive demon. Their furred legs spread to either side of Elena, and their bare, massive cock hung ominously over her head. She swallowed in fear as she looked it over, a monster in its own right. From base to tip it had to be nearly three and a half feet long, onyx black and glistening with precum in the dim light. It throbbed from the tip and rolled down the shaft and collecting a large, heavy sack, where it dropped down to the floor. Elena was drooling just looking at it. Further up, a sculpted, charcoal colored torso, with sharp hip bones and broad shoulders that descended into four large, strong biceps.

  
  
  


 The demon's tongue arched up, still coated in Elena's slick, and pumped into her mouth as the demons feminine lips pressed against hers. Two of the hairy, clawed hands scraped their nails over her thick thighs and squeezed around her soft waist. They pulled her against Maerrik's bare stomach and spread her legs wide. Elena felt the tingle of cold air against her bared, wet, cunt and whimpered around the thick tongue filling her mouth and throat. Maerrik freed one hand to grasp the base of their monstrous cock, leveling the heavy tip to Elena's entrance. She gasped as she got her first close up looking at it. It was massive, even with Maerrik supporting it in their hand it bowed ander its own weight. It was darker than the skin on the rest of their body. Long, thick, a little front heavy and already glistening with  copious amounts of hot precum. Maerrik gave her only a moment's preparation before ramming their cock into her, plunging into the base. She screamed in shock, the noise muffled by Maerrik's tongue. There was a short shock of intense pain as her body struggled to fit the massive cock before the sigil tattooed on the mound above her cunt glowed with arcane energy. The edges of the hard, black lines lit in bright blue, caused her eyes to flash the same color light as the warding magic flowed through her body. The pain subsided as the enchantment modified her body to accommodate the demonic cock. It felt unnaturally hot to the touch inside her, like the heat of a sunbeam shining on her face through a window. She moaned deeply, her eyes rolling back in her head as the massive cock rocked her body. 

 

A fog filled her brain, making it almost impossible to form a coherent thought. She tried to brace herself against the rough thrusts, grabbing onto the massive fingers curled around her waist, knotting her fingers in the coarse fur of Maerrik's paws. Her legs squirmed and reached out seeking purchase, but Maerrik’s body was too broad to wrap around. “My aren't you a needy little thing?” Their voice echoed in those dissonant whispers, apparently not needing their tongue to do so as it was jolting down Elena's throat and splattering saliva across her breast. 

   The pace of Maerrik's tongue and cock mirrored on another. Withdrawing and thrusting simultaneously, filling her so fully she thought she may split and then leaving her body so empty she felt hollow inside. She drew as much breath as she could in the incredibly short window between thrust, and coughed against the obstruction between her lips. Her lungs burned, her cunt and throat smoldered from stretching, she was sweating from exertion, and her very core felt hot as wave after wave of orgasms rolled over her,it was as if she was burning apart from the inside out. As she thought she may burn to cinders the flame was doused in a  massive wave of thick cum. Maerrik's tongue pulled free from her throat with a loud wet noise, and they howled as they drained their load into her. Gigantic muscular arms constricted around her, the intense pressure dislocating several of Elena's joints, and razor like claws dug into her soft flesh. Maerrik buried themself to the base into her cunt, and seized as their cock throbbed and twitched through the orgasm.

 

  The cum flowed into Elena as if it were pressurized, filling her to the point that she thought she could feel her body stretch to hold it. “By the gods, it's HOT!” she thought to herself, “It's practically scalding but.. it feels… nice...”  It was an intense but soothing heat that sucked the ached and fatigues from her body and relieved the soreness from her muscles. Maerrik pulled their cock free with a wet pop, cum dripped to the floor, steaming on the cool floor stones. it was like hot wax or magma as it cooled, partially solidifying. They dropped Elena lazily to the floor, panting. She didn't protest, she was too exhausted to even think, she simply groaned as her wards processed the thick demonic cum into arcane power. Maerrik hovered over her, seemingly basking in victory, but they couldn't seem to catch their breath. This weariness was unnatural especially for a such a fine demonic specimen. Maerrik pondered this, and they seemed to shrink, and shrivel, slowly dwindling. They frantically searched for the cause, there, a rune glowed on Elena's cunt! They shrank farther, knowing that their power was quickly dwindling. Maerrik roared furiously and tried to claw at the rune, but arcane power bolted out in a crackling bolt, forcing them away. Elena slowly sat upright, a deep malicious chuckle rolling from her lips. Her eyes  glowed, and her hair floated in a crackling cloud around her. Power emanated from her like a fog and in an unnatural, reverberating voice she said, “You've gotten in over your head, little one and now you're going to drown.” Maerrik backpedaled, now of smaller stature than Elena and scrambling back to the portal like a beast on all 6 appendages. As they turned to dive in however, they were met with only a solid stone wall, the portal dismissed. Elena raised a single hand, and extended a single finger languidly towards Maerrik. For a brief moment panic could be seen in the demon's eyes before they were consumed in a lavender flame, their death cry consumed by the roar of the fire. Elena grinned, very pleased with herself, and the flames spiraled across the floor towards her. It scorched away the runes and carved sigils from the floor, leaving only blank, smooth stone. The flames swept over Elena's body, she shivered and hummed with satisfaction as she absorbed the last shred of the demons power through the crackling embers. She ran her hands from her cunt up her torso, and down over her arms, feeling the change to her body with this new power. It was stronger, more muscled underneath the soft layer of chub, broken bones and dislocated joints reset. Her hands seemed larger, fingers more defined and smooth, her nails more claw like. “Mm-hm, this will do nicely,” she sing-songed, her skin unmarked where moments ago it had been bruised and cut. Elena collected her things before leaving the now unremarkable, bland gray basement behind.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sexy part begins here :3

Maerrik's prehensile tongue rose up like a viper, arching and spiraling upwards. It was impossibly long, seeming to stretch as far as it needed, and thicker than a logging rope. It curled upward, the forked tip touched to the mound above Elena's cunt before it slid smoothly back. The fork slithered over her clit and parted her folds. it continued back until she could feel the tip at the base of her spine, and the broad surface pressing against her ass. She gasped at the contact, despite knowing it was coming. Maerrik's tongue was wet and slick, textured with small bumps like sharkskin. And it was oh so warm to the touch, almost hot, like a freshly drawn bath. She grabbed the thick horns that spiraled out from Maerrik's head and supported her weight on them, she could feel Maerrik's neck muscles tighten to compensate. “Dont move.” The runes glowed as the command took hold and Maerrik froze in place. Elena took a shaky breath as she began to rock her voluptuous hips along their tongue. She ran her clit in long strokes along Maerrik's broad, rough tongue, the texture rapidly reducing her to a wet panting mess. Her rhythm became inconsistent, and she blocked needily, her wetness began to drip and roll down along Maerrik's tongue. The demon growled deep in their chest as it started to splash against their face, and the taste filled their mouth. Maerrik's fingers twitched almost imperceptibly. Elena struggled to maintain her concentration on her spells as she kept kanting her hips, “U-use your t-tongue.” She practically whispered it, but the runes still flickered and the command took hold. Maerrik's head was freed and they dutifully set to work, their tongue slid back and forth between Elena's folds, and along her ass. She could feel Maerrik's saliva thickly coated on her, before the forked tip probed into Elena's behind. She moaned softly at the sensation of the broad tongue that rubbed over her clit while also delivering into her ass. She smiled and looked down at Maerrik between her thick thighs, running a hand thru their hair, “~oh~, good girl.” Maerrik grunted indignantly, but continued to work, the tongue grew thicker the deeper it pushed into her. Her breaths grew more shallow as she came closer to the edge, she ground desperately against the tongue stroking her cunt and driving into her ass. Her spell flickered for just a moment. Maerrik's hands moved like lightning as soon as the opening appeared, they grasped Elena's ankles and pulled her forcefully down, practically impaling Elena on their tongue. Panic flashed in Elena's mind for a moment, but only a moment, as an intense orgasm burred her body. The new thickness in her ass and the rough texture swiping faster and faster over her cunt sent her over the edge, and her magic failed. The barrier formed by the runes exploded into panes of light like a stained glass window, shattering outward and fading to nothing. The restraints around Maerrik's wrist quickly followed. Elena shook and quaked, hands knotted in the demon's hair and around their horns. Her mind was still in a fog as one of Maerrik's massive furred hands squeezes around her plump waist, claws digging into her soft flesh. Before she could do anything the demon tossed her across the circle. Elena attempted to kickstart her spells back up, but the demon’s lizard like tail lashed out and constricts around her throat and drags her to the foot of the towering demon. Maerrik's voice scraped on her skull, “You've gotten in over your head, little one and now you're going to drown."


End file.
